User talk:Kiyastudios
Hello! It's me Kiyastudios You can ask me questions anytime if you need help. I'll reply back ASAP. I may not respond sometimes since I am in school. If you still have any questions to ask me, please ask another wiki user in Fanloid Wiki. Comment Okay, glad to see you have an account name now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you For your help in organizing the pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Please read the image policy If you are uploading images created by yourself, please title the file with your name and then the subject or character. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, :I can rename files, so if you do upload and forgot to title or need a rename, just contact me. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:35, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Tsundeloid‎‎ talkpage Hello, there is a discussion on Tsundeloid‎‎ being an open source, since Tsundere is a fan term for a trait. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:46, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. But doesn't that mean the Tsundeloid page has to be deleted afterwards, because I looked at the talk page earlier. Kiyastudios 22:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios Powerloid Creation :No, :And I am not sure how you got the impression that the page would be deleted. We are discussing about turning it into an open source series rather than an exclusive series. Because the term Tsundeloid has been around before your page creation. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello :)....umm i was wondering can others make a powerloid or are they just for you/friends???Monty1st 02:31, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So...would i be able to make a powerloid?Monty1st 02:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ok cool...but do you mean by bad things???Monty1st 04:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure i'll do the loge thing....do i sign up any where or do i just draw it??? BTW you don't need to worry about me saying/writeing anything bad/mean or swearing (Co's i don't even swear :)Monty1st 04:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa do you know someone that makes Boxart ??? Pls response to me ^_^ thank you ....Kenandli123 11:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the blog deletion. I thought I moved it to the correct name before deletion. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Misaki Yuto MMD Model Request No xD I really dont know how to make it :) Umm.. She accepts model request: http://2234083174.deviantart.com/ Just send her the photo of your fanloid and she will make you a model :">Kenandli123 22:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Send me a photo of your character and ill send it to her so you can have your MMD model :"> Kenandli123 22:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^_^ Ill try find someone to :)Kenandli123 23:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Did my friend accepted your Model request :D ??Kenandli123 02:47, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats good XD Um.. Do you know how to edit an INFOBOX?Kenandli123 03:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to edit my Kadane Mimi's infobox :(( Pls responseKenandli123 03:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Powerloid: Kadane Mimi ok.. sorry for not asking permission.. never gona do it again...00:37, May 10, 2012 (UTC)Kenandli123 ThanksKenandli123 00:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you have the MMD model already :D ?Kenandli123 01:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you know someone that makes voice bank?Kenandli123 01:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm.. Can FANMADE VOCALOID have a Voice bank :D ?Kenandli123 01:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah .. Ok :D How do Neru, Haku, and some of Fanloids been accepted to the Vocaloid family :O ?Kenandli123 01:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ZeeU Genderbend Ummm Uzee is pretty good....haha um ZeeUo.....how did you think of it? and.........Um.....i don't know hey but i do like ZeeUo.......an Uzee....and i swear you said another name...but i can't remember it lol sorry...but thankyou for giving me names <3Monty1st 01:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) NoPurpose Category Uhh about the wrong thing, you're right. I didn't even know because I'm pretty new to Fanloid wiki and don't know how to do everything yet. Can you fix it? I don't know how. NoPurpose 02:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! NoPurpose 19:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Monty1st's Ryone Hebi Oh bmy goodness! thankyou so~ much for doing that!!! I LOVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (even more then i thought i did!) THANKYOU!Monty1st 03:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou for helping me with Ryone Hebi's page :)Monty1st 07:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) wow Cursedloids are....wow~ a litt;e weird....have you made any?? there so~~ kooky XDMonty1st 03:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) So~ where's the image policy?? could you give me the link???Monty1st 04:08, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Administrator hey? that's pretty good but i do think you need to be here a little longer and besides what your doing is fine for now....are you sure you want all the work?Monty1st 04:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah...hey you said your were studying?? for what?Monty1st 04:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello.. You had your MMD Model now ^_^ Can you send her to me?? Its me ^_^ RoyKenandli123 10:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you send it to me now???Kenandli123 01:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. Does she dont give you the model link yet?Kenandli123 02:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) The Sasuke Meiko i made is based off of MEIKO but i just noticed that she does have a relation to Crypton Meiko though i was not meaning for her to. Thank you for pointing it out for me i may consider redesigning her. User:Lilkk4321 Agreed User:Lilkk4321 Hi sorry I've been doing that, I didn't really know about that till now! I'll title them correctly from now on! Again sorry!Hoshiko Amaterasu 00:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I won't I promise I won't delete a Fanloid page. Thanks! StarsandPeacesigns 07:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't delete any pictures. Unless they are illegal or recolors of stolen artwork I won't delete them. StarsandPeacesigns 19:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ! User:Lilkk4321 Insanity and Mozaik role? If I can find a Piko version, I Definitely will! I followed your links, and listened to them, and they sound fantastic! Let's consider it a friendship gift! ;) Bad News....Sadly, the only one I could find with just Piko's voice, and not a duet was Mozaic Role, So She will only be able to sing that one. Unless I can find a way to create her voice sounding similiar from a vocaloid that sings Insanity. But, for now I can only do Mozaic Role. Sorry. :( Hoshiko Amaterasu 02:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) yeah go ahead and delete it :) User:Lilkk4321 alright thanks User:Lilkk4321 fan-made vocaloid twins i made last year and finally posting :) User:Lilkk4321 no way :) User:Lilkk4321 cool thanks :) User:Lilkk4321 says on google it means very,very,happy User:Lilkk4321 I will be working on characters for the page Lyric-Loid User:Lilkk4321